


I'm safer with you

by zelda_fan_spellman



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelda_fan_spellman/pseuds/zelda_fan_spellman
Summary: Faust mysteriously finds Zelda near death in their home,but Zelda never dared to tell him about this incident,because she feels safer with him.
Relationships: Faustus Blackwood & Zelda Spellman, Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	I'm safer with you

-Zelda!Zelda, can you hear me?

The voice was a blur.Everything was a blur.  
Throat was dry,whole body ached,hot tears streamed from green eyes, and there was a pool of maroon blood around the head...

She had never seen him like this.  
He was broken,and if he didn't show it,it was easy to see it in his eyes.His strong hands were shaking as they had never shaken before.And yet,for a moment, Zelda was in his arms.She moaned in pain.It seemed that all her small, fragile bones were broken,but there was only one thing that kept her calm.

-Children.  
She said it very softly,but just enough for him to hear her.

-It's all right,no one was hurt,they're all in Hilda's house.  
That was the last thing she heard before she closed her eyes,and that was it.She was engulfed in darkness,but somewhere far away in her mind she heard his call.  
———————————————  
He sat in the waiting room and cursed himself.Hated himself for not being there,for not protecting his family, for not being able to protect her...  
What happened there?Only Satan and Zelda know this,but when he went into the house,everything was overturned, broken, and his wife was lying at the bottom of the stairs with a broken head.

His foot was tapping nervously on the floor, and there were so many questions in his head.

-What should I do?How to live?What will happen to the children?How will they accept it?-all this affected his personal life,his children,his wife and his unborn girl.

-Mr. Blackwood,you can go to your wife's room,but she needs sleep right now.-the nurse said, showing him the way.

Without any words, he ran to the ward.He needed to know what was wrong with her,how she was feeling, and about their child.  
When he entered the room,she was already asleep.He was so sorry that all this had happened to her,he was so sorry that he wasn't there,he was so sorry that he left her alone,he was so sorry for everything that he hadn't done.He knelt by her bed and took her hand.

-I'm sorry,I'm sorry, Zelda.-a single tear rolled from his eyes.

\- I'm sorry I wasn't there for you,I'm so sorry, I...

He felt the touch of her soft hand.She took his hand and placed it on her stomach.  
She covered his hand with hers and stroked it with her thumb.  
There was a little kick,and then another,and another.His little girl, she's here, she's kicking so hard, giving him all the signs that she can hear everything.

-What's that, honey?I think she said her dad was a whiner.-she looked wearily into his eyes and smiled.

-Yes, it seems so, but you need to know, honey, that your mother is completely hysterical.-they both laughed, and she tugged at his arm to make him lie down next to her.

-Zelda, how are you feeling?-Faustus said, drawing her to him.

-Like a hangover.-Zelda said, still hoarse, and tried to laugh it off.

-What happened to your hand?

-It's all right.  
Faust frowned and took her hand.Zelda hissed with an unpleasant feeling.

-Zelda, what has happened?

-It,it doesn't really matter.The main thing is that the children are fine and you are here now.-she said, settling on his shoulder.

-Zelda, I found you almost dying at the bottom of the stairs,and you say it doesn't matter?-by the time he said that,she was asleep on it.She was tired, and he knew it.

He exhaled,kissed her forehead, and pulled her into his arms.She always felt safer around him, especially in his arms, and he just followed her in her sleep.  
———————————————  
The next day the children came with Hilda-the older ones, Judas and Leticia, and little Juliet.  
She was three years old, but she was a particularly Sunny child.  
She often liked to snuggle up against Zelda's stomach to talk to her little sister,liked to fall asleep in daddy's arms just like her mother,and when Judas and Leticia did their homework,she would take a book and pretend to study too-so that everything would be fair.  
Judas and Leticia were the oldest.They helped their parents a lot and looked after their sister,but most of all,the three of them liked to listen to their parents ' stories about their youth,adventures,and learn spells from them.They were always a close-knit family, and everyone was looking forward to seeing their sister,and she came to this world exactly 4 months later.Zelda had a very difficult birth,but Faust was always there.The baby was born completely healthy,and everything was fine, but the only thing that bothered Zelda-this is the case that she never told Faustus...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter🥺❤️  
> And if you have any ideas or suggestions,please write me on my instagram account @zelda_fan_spellman   
> Love you🥺❤️


End file.
